Gregory Gray
Gregory Gray is a villainous character in the HEROES universe. He is the biological father of Gabriel Gray a.k.a. Sylar. He is also the founder of the Dark Arms mercenary group. =Power= Can make his body composed of liquid metal, which he can reshape and stretch at will. He can also rapidly regenerate even from the worst of injuries, as well as gain a greater deal of physical strength. Also with his ability he can form parts of his body into stabbing weapons and shapeshift his appearance at will. It is with this ability that he takes the place of industrialist Wyatt Mason, head of Mason Enterprises. =Biography= Early Life Gregory Gray was born to a common family in Philadelphia. After his mother died his father, named Gary, became a hard drinker and would beat Gregory, and disapproved of his constant studying and reading over going out for sports. Gregory was completely introverted and had a few friends and had nobody to talk to. One night his father went on a complete tyrade and nearly killed Gregory who out of a reflex turned his arm into a blade and stretched it through Gary's head, killing him. Gregory is shocked and then runs away from home. Joining the Company After killing his father Gregory lived on the streets, stealing what he needed to survive, and also becomes more adept with his powers, learning to shape shift and fully control himself in his metallic liquid form. After a couple of years of living like this Gregory gets a job in a factory. After a few more years a press conference of Yagamoto Industries is held in Philadelphia by Kaito Nakamura, the CEO of the company. Afterwards Gregory is walking home from work when he sees Kaito get pulled into an alleyway. Seeing this Gregory ran into the alley and fought against the muggers. Being abused by his father gave Gregory some violent tendencies so he brutally kills them with his powers, even when the last gives up and begs for mercy. Kaito had been knocked out so Gregory woke up Kaito and told him about what happened. Kaito had seen enough to learn about Gregory's power so Kaito took Gregory out for a drink and offered him to join the Company. Gregory promptly accepts. Gregory joins the company as an agent and is paired up with agent Lawrence Wells. Life in the Company With his great ability Gregory was great at jobs, which usually entailed capturing other evolved humans. With his great power Gregory seems invincible. Gregory and Kaito have become great friends and went on several missions together. Gregory also found himself attracted to fellow company member Angela and dated her for a while, but eventually the relationship broke when Angela fell in love with Arthur Petrelli, breaking Gregory's heart. The Affair Eventually Angela and Arthur were having marriage issues. At this time Nathan is already born. Gregory comforts Angela and they spend the night together. Afterwards Angela was so effected by what happened, considering it a mistake, that she avoids Gregory all the time. Disciple of Adam Eventually Adam Monroe joined the Company, and began to speak of wiping out the world in order to save it from destruction. Gregory and other fellow company member Maury Parkman became disciples of Adam, and fought for his cause. When they broke into the Primatech Paper factory to steal the Shanti virus they are stopped by Kaito and other Company members. Kaito and Gregory engage in battle. Gregory says that Kaito is betraying their friendship but Kaito replies that in truth Gregory is the traitor. They fight evenly but Gregory retreats with Maury when Adam is captured. In Hiding After running away from the Company, Gregory starts a watch business in New York City, since he was very intelligent, and good with his hands. Eventually he met Virginia, who had him repair her watch, and they subsequently fell in love and got married. Gabriel After a few months a son who they named Gabriel was born to them. They loved their son dearly. Gregory taught Gabriel how to repair watches just like how he did, and Gabriel excelled greatly. Gregory strove for him to do his best. One Gregory and Virginia got into a fight because she found out he cheated on her with a co-worker named Emily Shaw, and Gregory had hit her to the ground. So shocked by this Gregory ran away out through a window. Gabriel heard this and Virginia told her son that his father was dead. The Dark Arms Shocked by what he had done, Gregory vowed to stay away from his family, and decided to make profit from his abilities. He started the Dark Arms, a mercenary group of evolved humans. =Trivia= *The picture of Gregory Gray is a picture of Leonard Nimoy, who is the choice actor for the role of Sylar's father since many people say the two actors look alike, and that Zachary Quinto is playing Spock, Nimoy's old role, in the new STAR TREK movie. He would be the third actor from the old STAR TREK series to appear in HEROES. His form as Wyatt Mason is played by John Glover.